


The Importance of Cleaning

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Switch!Patton, Tooth Brush, feather duster, hair brush, metal claws, switch!roman, tickle tools, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Patton is dusting the living room, and just can't resist a good surprise tickle attack on Roman with the duster! This simple little decision turns into a full-blown tickle fight!
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Importance of Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> This is late, but it's still October! Therefore: 
> 
> This is Tickletober Day 26: Tools

Patton was walking around with an apron on, dusting the house with a rainbow feather duster. Roman was singing to himself while brushing his hair in front of the kitchen mirror. As Patton was dusting above the microwave, he was silently planning a way to scare him right out of his egotistic trance. Patton looked at the feather duster in his hand, and immediately got a fun idea: 

Patton slowly walked up to Roman as quietly as he could, and slightly shook out the feather duster to get some of the dust out of it. Then, Patton snuck below the mirror frame, up to Roman’s back and fluttered the feather duster on Roman’s sides. 

“aaAAAAHAHA!” Roman screamed, doubling over and grasping his sides. 

“Peek a boo!” Patton greeted with a giggle. 

Roman giggled and shook his head at Patton. “You DARE mess with the almighty prince?” Roman teased, pointing at Patton with the brush. Patton giggled and nodded before sticking his tongue out at the man to annoy him further. “Ooooho! That’s it!” Roman sprinted up to Patton and wrapped his arms around him. He lifted the father’s arm up in the air before scratching his brush up and down Patton’s upper ribs! 

“HahahahAHAHA! EEEHEHEHEHEHE!” Patton squealed, bouncing around and wiggling to get away from the brush. 

“A peek a boo right back to you!” Roman replied. Roman moved the hairbrush down to the lower ribs and onto his belly next. 

This made Patton guffaw and bounce even more! “NAHAHAHAHAHA! IHIHIHI’M SOHOHORRY ROHOHOHOHO!” Patton begged to him. 

“On? You’re sorry? Well, I’ll let you know that I forgive you! But I am NOT sorry for what I’m about to do next:” Roman told him. 

Roman moved the brush to Patton’s back ribs and brushed up and down rapidly. Patton wheezed and shook his head helplessly as more laughter soon left his mouth. “NOOOHOHOHO! PLEHEHEHEASE STAHAHAHAHAP!” Patton pleaded. 

Roman lifted an eyebrow. “Is it really that bad? I doubt it’s as bad as you’re saying.” Roman reacted. “Would you prefer it if I used your feather duster?” Roman offered. 

“YEHEHEHES PLEHEHEHEASE!” Patton immediately replied. 

Roman nodded as he placed the brush down, and took the feather duster from Patton. Lastly, Roman moved the feather duster around Patton’s belly and fluttered everywhere else he could reach. 

“HAHAhahahaha! Tihiihihicklihihihish!” Patton giggled. 

“Is that better?” Roman asked him. 

Patton nodded his head and watched as bits of the feather duster fluttered in and out of his belly button. It was soft, and so ticklish! And he was loving it! This was totally worth it! “A flutter-flutter-flutter! A flutter-flutter-flutter! A tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle ticklllle!” Roman teased evilly. 

Patton giggled more and hung his head. The softness of the feather duster was starting to kill him slightly, and was making him go into a small giggly high. “Tihihihicklihihihish! Toohohoho tihihihicklihihihish!” Patton told Roman through his giggle fit. 

“Is it really too ticklish for you?” Roman asked. “Cause a little reminder that when I was using the brush, you were laughing a lot more.” Roman mentioned. 

“Thahahat’s dihihiffeheherent!” Patton protested. 

“Different, you say?” Roman asked, sparking an idea in his mind. Patton felt his face flush a slight red color as he realized his mistake. 

Letting Patton’s hands go free, Roman picked up the red brush off the ground and held it within his left hand. Then, Roman brushed the hair brush on Patton’s right side. “Which one tickles more?” Roman asked. “This?” He asked, referring to the brushing hairbrush. 

Patton shrieked and bursted out laughing, jumping backwards in ticklish surprise. Roman only walked himself forward further to catch up to Patton, and started tickling Patton’s left side with the feather duster. Patton guffawed and only giggled. “Thehehehe bruhuhuhush ihis wohohohorse.” Patton admitted. 

“See? What did I tell ya?” Roman asked. 

“Meeehehehehean! Yohou’re a meheheanie!” Patton told him. 

Roman gasped suddenly and placed his busy hands on his hips. “Meanie?! Since when am I mean? I’m never mean!” Roman reacted proudly. “I’m only demonstrating the difference between hairbrush tickles…” Roman paused for a moment to brush Patton’s side with the brush. This caused Patton to cackle hysterically, and fall right onto his back to get away. “-and feather tickles!” Roman finished off before extending the handle and tickling Patton’s belly with the feather duster. 

Patton rolled around back and forth on the floor. He was a giggling, squealing mess of hysteria at this point. “Ihihihi’m sohohoho gehehetting revenge fohohor thihihis!” Patton warned him. 

Roman snorted. “Puh-LEASE. Like you can even scare me…” Roman muttered. 

A few hours later, Roman was chilling out on a sofa with a Nintendo Switch in his hand. He was playing The Legend of Zelda: Breath of The Wild, when he was caught by surprise by a scratchy, ticklish feeling on his toes. “AaAh!” Roman yelped, dropping the switch onto his lap. 

“Having fun, Link?” the man with glasses asked him with a smirk on his face and a...toothbrush? in his hand?

“Uuuuuh...why the toothbrush?” Roman asked. “And more importantly, has it been used?” The prince added. 

“First off: it has not been used. No mouth germs have touched this toothbrush. And second of all:” Patton replied before wrapping his hand around his ankle. “I need to get my revenge! And YOU sir...have not brushed your toes yet.” Patton told him. 

Roman’s nervousness suddenly paused. 

He blinked once. He blinked twice. “...Brushed...your toes…” Roman slowly clarified, staring at Patton like he suddenly had 2 heads. 

“Well, of course!” Patton reacted, before lightly pushing the toes back. “It is always important to take care of your hygiene. And if there’s one thing that kids ALWAYS forget…” Patton explained as he lightly stroked the manual brush under the first and second toe, “It’s to brush your toes!” Patton declared happily. 

Roman’s mouth widened into a wobbly smile and immediately burst into giggles and short laughs. Patton was casually brushing a toothbrush back and forth against his toes like he was brushing his child’s teeth! And he was being very precise too, making sure no inch of skin was left unbrushed and unhealthy. “PAHAHAT! LEhehehet’s tahahalk ahahabout thihihis! Plehehease? Thihihis is wehehEHE- HAHAAA!” 

Roman’s protests were quickly interrupted by a simple stroke under the tiny pinky toe! “Ooooooh! Does Ro-Ro have a veeeerry ticklish pinky toe???” Patton teased, smirking as he pushed the pinky toe back and very lightly stroked the skin underneath. 

“WHAHAHAT DOHO YOHOHOHOU THIHIHIHINK?!” Roman shouted at him. 

“What do I think?” Patton repeated, acting surprised that Roman would even ask a question like that. “I think your pinky toe is ASTONISHING! The amount of nerve endings that hide within this teeny tiny spot, is mind-blowing!” Patton told him as-a-matter-of-factly. “Heck! I’d even say that Logan would be mind-blown too!” Patton added as he kept stroking the pinky toe. 

“STAHAHAHAHAHAP! EHEHEHEVIHIL! EHEHEVIHIHIHIHIL!” Roman yelled at him. 

Patton paused his tickling. “I think you forget that I’m practically a golden retriever! I can’t be evil!” Patton teased. 

Patton moved the toothbrush over to Roman’s inner arch, and brushed the bristles up and down with the handle facing down like a hairbrush. Roman just about DIED! Roman threw his body absolutely everywhere and began hiccuping while he laughed! It was the cutest and the funniest thing Patton had ever heard! 

“OHOHOHOH MY GOSH! IHIHIT SOUNDS LIKE YOU’RE DYHYHYIHIHING!” Patton bursted out laughing, dropping his toothbrush onto the ground right then. 

Roman’s hiccuping lessened back onto laughter as he struggled to get his breath back in. The ghostly strokes of the toothbrush were still tickling his foot and toes, making him still laugh and giggle as he recovered. Who knew such a simple tool could tickle him so much?! 

“Ihihi...ihihihi cahahahan’t…” Roman told the father. 

Patton crawled up to Roman’s side and laid down beside him. “You can’t what?” Patton asked, wanting him to finish his sentence. 

“Ihihihi cahan’t...behelieve you would dohoho thahahat toho me…” Roman told him. 

Patton lifted an eyebrow. “...Whaaaat do you mean?” Patton asked. “It was just a bit of revenge. Plus I can now add this toothbrush to my mental list of tools I can tickle people with!” Patton added. 

Roman widened his eyes at that. Hold up, what?! “You...have a list of tickle tools?” Roman clarified. 

“Yeah! In my head! Do you wanna hear all of them?” Patton asked. 

Roman was about to tell him ‘no’, because…….no. Just no. But Patton had already started!

“Feathers are the most obvious one. But anything similar to feathers, like certain plants, feather cat toys, paintbrushes and even makeup brushes will work really well too! Markers, specifically paintbrush markers, can work WONDERS on any ticklish spot on the body! But don’t be expecting Da Vinci quality art.” Patton explained with a wink. 

Roman was covering up his face with his hands as the flush of red on his cheeks, soon covered his ears. Patton smirked and decided to keep going. 

“There are rough tools you can use on a ticklish person as well! Hair Brushes like the one you used on me, and toothbrushes are the PERFECT rough tools that will guarantee a big reaction! There are also claws you can buy on Amazon-” Patton took a moment to summon them onto himself. They were black, glittery claws that looked like something meant for a goth girl. “See? Rawr!” Patton teased, curling his fingers and clawing the air with his fancy claws. 

Roman verbally whimpered. “Noooooo!” Roman whined, his blush growing a little darker in color. 

“Awww! What’s wrong, Ro-Ro? A little...claw sensitive?” Patton asked, before very lightly drawing his index claw on the side of his neck. 

Roman dropped his hands from his face and instinctively curled his neck onto his shoulder. His hands were curled into fists while his arms were pushed up against his chest. He looked like a jumpy, flustered mess. 

Patton giggled at this reaction. “Such a cutie!” Patton teased, stroking one set of his claws down the back of Roman’s forearm. 

Roman actually spazzed out and weakly pushed Patton’s hands away from him before flopping onto his side. Patton just laughed further at this adorable reaction and unsummoned the claws. It didn’t take long for Patton to continue his infodump on the huge variety of tools that can be used on people. From Q-Tips to claws, to baby oil and massagers, the tools for tickling are surprisingly endless! 

From that day forward, Roman made a mental note to run away if Patton is holding one of the mentioned tools in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Also: My trip to Toronto went good! We followed the strict regulations, and only went to the hotel and hospital. And as far as we know: None of us have COVID! (Or, none of us are experiencing symptoms of it.)


End file.
